MacCready's Deal
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: In desperate need of help, a young lady named Ashley seeks out the aid of well known marksman Robert MacCready. Fearful that she may soon be robbed of her purity, she hires MacCready as a body guard in hopes that the two of them can travel together, and that he can teach her the secrete of how he was able to leave the Gunners. Rated M for Sexual Content. !TRIGGER WARNING!
1. The Deal

Writer's note: I came up with story quickly. Though I had already written a MacCready story for my "Quest to pair up Fallout 4 protagonists" I just had to write this second one. As a !SECOND WARNING! this story does contain sensitive topics that might have triggering effects for some readers. As always I am happy to get feedback, comments, and requests.

(Commonwealth, 2295)

MacCready walks along the quiet, dusty, road along side his son Duncan. It has been a pretty calm day both in weather and in social situations as they return to the Commonwealth. They have spent the past few weeks bonding back at their homestead in The Capital Wasteland and MacCready wants to show his son a good time in the city where he has spent most of his time over the last few years. Oddly enough it has been hours since they have even seen a caravan pass by.

"Dad, are you sure we're going the right way?" Duncan asks a bit worried.

"Of course son. Just a few more miles and we will be having drinks at the Dugout Inn. I'll even introduce you to the Bobrov brothers. Those guys come up with some pretty wild stories."

"I don't want to doubt you, but if Diamond City is as popular as you say, I would think we would have seen someone by now."

As Duncan finishes his sentence, their conversation becomes interrupted by the sound of a motorbike heading their way.

"See look. There's someone," MacCready jokes.

They take a step off the side of the pavement to let the driver pass but instead the driver locks their breaks and pulls over beside them. The dust from the road kicks up into their faces. They gag as the person in black, biker's, clothing just stares at them from behind their helmet. They wave their hands to try to shew away the dust.

"Jeez man, what is your problem?" MacCready whines.

"Robert MacCready?" The biker asks bluntly, muffled by their helmet.

"Yeah," he replies while still chocking on some dust.

The biker kicks up the bike stand and steps off their ride. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I need your help."

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"I have heard your miraculous story, about how you got out from under the Gunner's clutches. I need to know how you did it."

"Well... maybe for a bit of payment I could give you a few tips," MacCready says in a snarky tone while holding out his hand.

"I knew you would say something like that." To his surprise, the biker pulls out a huge, cotton, sack from their bike's side bags and tosses it to him. It is filled to the brim with bottle-caps. "That's ten thousand in caps. I can give you another ten thousand once I'm out."

He looks at the bag then over at his son who is wide eyed with amazement. He then turns back to the biker. "Look. Your offer is tempting, but I'm really not interested in taking on a job right now. My son and I were just on our way to Diamond City to celebrate his eighteenth birthday and I don't plan on disappointing him."

He tosses the bag back to the biker then signals for Duncan to keep walking.

The biker cries, "How can you be so cruel to just turn me away? From what I've heard you seemed like a respectable, honorable, man."

"You need to check your resources buddy."

"I have! I talked to Nora. She told me everything about how you two helped each other. She told me you were someone I could trust. Someone I could count on. Please!"

He stops in his tracks and sighs, "Look, the only way to get out of the Gunners is to become someone they fear." He turns to face them. "You need to toughen up and deal with your problems yourself. That is the only way."

The biker runs over to meet him face to face. They lift off their helmet and reveal that they are a young, scar-less, vixen, with long, golden, hair that becomes caught in the autumn breeze. Her skin is so fare it is as if it has never known the meaning of grim. Her brown eyes stare into him, begging him for help, as droplets of tears soak their corners.

"Please MacCready," she begs again with full, pouted, lips.

"Woo! She's hot," Duncan states.

MacCready punches him on the shoulder. "Mannerrs young man!"

Duncan tries to rub the pain away with his palm. "Owe dad, fuck!"

MacCready turns back to the blond. "Just because you've shown me you have a pretty face is not going to influence my decision. I said no and I meant it."

She grabs him by the arm desperate. "Please! Someone is going to rape me if I don't fight back!"

They both look to her shocked. "What do you mean? How do you know that?"

Her voice becomes tight as her anxiousness rises just thinking about it, "There is this guy, David. He's been sexually harassing me ever since I first joined a few months back. He found out that I'm..." Her face blushes red hot at what she is about to say to two complete strangers. "...I'm a virgin."

They both gasp. Judging by her figure they guess that she has to be anywhere between her mid to late twenties.

"You've made it this long without being with anyone?" MacCready asks. She nods her head towards the ground, too embarrassed to look at them. "I see. So this David, who is he to you?"

"He's my Captain who's also brothers with the Major. His status gives him the false assumption that he can say and do whatever he wants, including telling me who I can and can't talk to. He runs my whole life. People don't even dare talk to me most of the time because they are afraid of what he might do to them. The worst part is... I can tell I don't even mean anything to him. Even though he talks to me like he cares for me I can tell that all I am is some kind of trophy. A trophy he can't stop rubbing his grubby hands on." Tears stream from her eyes. "I hate it. I know it is only a matter of time before he takes things too far and I want to push him away, but I am not strong enough on my own." Her voice becomes tightens further as she tries to force herself not to cry.

"Everything your saying is just telling me that you got yourself into this mess. If you didn't want to live with the consequences you should have never gotten involved with those thugs. I'm sorry but you have to sort this out on your own." He turns to Duncan. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

Duncan steps in front of him to block him. "Wait. Wait. Hold up dad. Just think what we could do with all those caps."

"We don't need any more caps. We have plenty to last us for years to come."

"Yeah, but that is only if we are careful with it. With this much money we could do whatever we want and not have to worry about a thing."

"Duncan, it is not just about the money. What this lady is asking is for me to get myself re-involved with a group that I myself have already had to spend years getting away from. And I don't want us to lose out on any more time together."

"Dad, you know we're not going to just hang out forever. Once I find a girlfriend and start pumping out some babies we're probably going to go our separate ways anyway. This gives us a chance to enjoy the time we have to the fullest. Besides, this lady clearly is in need of some serious help. I'll even do my part and fight with you."

MacCready becomes angry. "Absolutely not. I have spent your whole life keeping you out of such situations. No way am I gonna just let you fall right into my old ruts."

"Okay, okay. Then I'll just wait for you two at Diamond City. How's that?"

MacCready turns back to her. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Ashley Morgan. Sergeant Ashley Morgan." She gives him a salute.

"Well Ms. Morgan, how exactly do you want to go about this? Should we suit up and go guns blazing into their base?"

"Oh hell no. I just need you to watch my back. Like a body guard."

"So does that mean you'll be traveling with us then?"

"If that's okay with you. But I don't really want to drag your son into this."

"Don't worry. He can handle himself and with the three of us traveling together, no one will get their hands on you. I promise you that."

A week passes with no signs of the Gunners being anywhere near their trail. Every night fills Ashley with paranoia. She can picture David busting down their door and dragging her back to their headquarters. She stares at the hotel room door until her eyes can no longer remain open and she passes out from exhaustion.

Each day they travel to a new settlement in the Commonwealth, being careful not to use Ashley's name when ever possible. They don't want any hear say to travel the grapevine and end up leading the Gunners right to them. Having traveled east to Bunker Hill, they speak to Tony Savoldi about reserving the three upstairs rooms of his flophouse. Luckily for them, his day has been slow and no one else has yet claimed them.

As they head up the steps Duncan rushes ahead of the group. "I call right side!" He hurries into the room and shuts the door behind him.

MacCready and Ashley just look at each other and laugh.

"At least he knows what he wants," Ashley states.

"Yeah. So what about you? Do you want the middle or do you prefer the one on the end?" He presents the rooms to her.

"I think I want the one in the middle. I think I'll feel safer that way."

"Alright. Then I'll just be right over here." He points to the room on the left.

Ashley gives him a smile. "Okay. I'll say good night then."

"Good night," he smiles back.

Neither of them wanting to be the first one to step away, they share an awkward stance. Eventually Ashley takes the infinitive to step into her room. MacCready soon follows suit and they shut the doors behind them.

As the night continues, MacCready can hear Ashley tossing and turning in her bunk. Through one of the wall's empty, wood, notches he can faintly make out the shimmer of her hair as she shifts her head from side to side.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" He whispers through the wall.

She huffs, "Yeah. I can't keep myself from thinking about how angry I am, not only at the Gunners, but at myself. I never should have gotten wrapped up with those guys."

She looks at him through the peephole. It makes him appear mysterious. As if he is from some other world and he can only speak to her through the tiny gap.

"If I may ask, why did you sign up with them anyway?" MacCready asks.

"I didn't really think I had any other choice. After my brother overdosed on Jet I was left on my own. With no other family or friends to speak of I figured joining up with a group that appeared to be military would be my best option. I didn't realize that the Gunners were anything but. Sure they have ranks and rules like the military but they lack the morals and dignity of one. It didn't take long for me to realize I had made a huge mistake, but by then it was too late for me to just walk away. David become obsessed and I knew that he would never just let me leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Same thing pretty much happened to me. I didn't think I was ever going to do anything important with my life so I joined up just for the money and the combat... but then I met my late wife Lucy. She showed me that there are things in the world to fight for other than just booze and caps. She gave me a son and at first I don't think I fully appreciated it. I just saw Duncan as another mouth to feed, another body to protect, but then I realized that is the whole point of living. The only reason we fight is to protect the ones we care about and I didn't have just one but now two," his voice becomes weak.

She can tell he is thinking hard on what he just said and it has upset him. "May I ask what happened to her?"

He takes in a deep breath then clears his throat. "She was killed by a group of feral ghouls and I wasn't able to protect her. Let's just leave it at that."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago and with Nora's help I was able to finally stop blaming myself and get my focus back on the only thing that truly mattered. My son. Speaking of I hope he's not able to hear any of this. These walls are pretty thin," he chuckles then realizes she is no longer in view of the hole. He becomes confused at where she could have gone. "Ashley?"

The doorknob to his room turns slowly then someone from the other side nudges it open. His confusion shifts from worry to wonder as Ashley steps through the door-frame. He quickly stands up from his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

She hushes him. "Quiet. I don't want anyone to hear us."

"What do you mean hear us? Why are you even in here?"

With her blanket loosely wrapped around her shoulders, he can see that she is wearing nothing but a dark, tank-top and some pull on pants. 'No doubt her sleepwear,' he tells himself.

With her body hot and her breath short, Ashley closes the door behind her and steps over to him. "Robert... I just want you know that I am very grateful for everything you have done for me. Most of my life all anyone usually says to me is, wow you're hot, or fuck off little girl. You're the only person I've known, aside from my brother, who has shown any trace of care for me. "I just want to say, thank you." She looks up at his eyes with sincerity.

He scratches the back of his head not sure how to respond. "You're welcome I guess. Not sure I really deserve it with how much of a dick I have been, but if it helps you feel better, than I accept."

Her eyes glance down at his lips then back up to his eyes. They can feel each other's body heat fill the area of the room around them. Their heartbeats become so loud in their ears it is deafening. To him she looks like a gilded, angel. To her he looks like a chiseled, marble, statue. They can see what is happening between them. Even though they both long for companionship, they are also cautious of it. The world around them is not kind to weakness and often times, once two people decide to stand side by side, one will surly end up dying to save the other.

Shifting her ambitions towards the man standing before her, Ashley leans into MacCready and pecks him softly on the mouth. His body shivers as the thought of being her first coerces through his brain. She leans in for a second but he places his hands upon her shoulders to keep her from doing so. She looks at him sad and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," he explains. "You deserve to have your own life, with someone as equally deserving... and that's not me."

"I don't understand. I thought you and I had formed a bond."

"We have. Just not one as deep as this."

Tears soak her cheeks. She shakes her head now feeling even more angry with herself. "I'm sorry. I guess I just misread the situation." She turns to leave.

"Wait, Ashley-" He hollers.

She steps out of the room and closes the door behind her. Her chest becomes so tight she can feel her heartbeat in her throat. Feeling as if she can die from embarrassment she decides to take a walk in the hopes of clearing her head. She looks around for something to distract her but everyone has already headed to bed. Tho the town's lights still shine there isn't a voice to be heard or a shadow to be seen. Just the grunts from the nearby brahmin as they eat and rest inside their pens.

"Creepy. This place has become so quiet."

Just as she is about to continue on she feels someone grab her from behind. Before she can scream the assailant covers her mouth with their gloved hand. Her arms become pinned behind her back and she is pulled up against the person's chest. She struggles to get free by the person has gained the upper hand.

A sinister voice whispers into her ear, "Hello sweet cheeks. Did you miss us? We've sure missed you. Especially David. Poor guy has been worried sick."

She kicks and screams into his palm trying to alert anyone who may be in ear shot. He hushes her then sticks her in the neck with a syringe that knocks her out cold within seconds.


	2. The Cage

She wakes up some time later to find herself being drug through a familiar hallway. The group of Gunners is bringing her to Major Tournquist. They bring her all the way into his office where he stands aggressively, leaning back slightly against the edge of his desk with his arms crossed. The men come to a halt and present her to him. She struggles to look up at him and with her strength still not fully returned it falls back towards the floor.

"Sergeant Morgan! What do you have to say for yourself?" He says demanding a proper answer.

She doesn't reply. She has let herself go limp not wanting the men to bruise her any further than they already have.

"Sergeant if you do not answer me then I will have no choice but to toss you into a holding cell until you are willing to cooperate!"

She still doesn't respond. Annoyed by her disobedience he steps over to her and takes her hair into his fist and pulls it back, forcing her to look him in the face. She bites her lip to keep herself from giving him the satisfaction of a scream.

"Look, Ashley! I don't care what my brother thinks! To me you have been nothing but useless and I wont hesitate to kill you if I have to!"

She continues to bite her lip as she looks at him angrily. He gives her one last chance to comply. She doesn't.

"Fine. Let's see how long your toughness lasts as you slowly rot like a rat in a cage! Take her away!"

The men do as commanded and drag her limp body all the way down into the bowels of the base then toss her into a cell. They make sure to lock the bared door behind her. She notices a man watching them from the next cell.

"Looks like we brought you a new friend, Clay. Let's see how long this one lasts," the men taunt as they leave the room. "Have a good time princess." They slam and lock the basement door shut.

The smell of rotted meat and burnt oil fills Ashley's nose. Never before has she smelt something so fowl. It causes her to gag as she picks herself up from the floor. She stumbles and nearly strikes her head against the cement wall.

"Woo, woo, easy there Sergeant. Slow movements. Boy, they must have dosed you up good."

"Who the fuck are you?" She grumbles.

"Private Joey Clay. Nice to meet you." He holds out his right hand to her through his cell's bars into hers but she keeps herself against the far wall. He is emaciated, has a grown out buzz cut no less then a few weeks ungroomed, and his sharp cheeked face has old, dried up, food smeared all over it. "Look, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm sure I don't look my best but I've never done anything to anyone to be rightfully locked up in here."

"Then why are you here?" She snarks.

"I might ask you the same thing. I would have thought with you and David being an item that he would never allow this sort of thing to happen to you."

"David and I are not an item," she replies angrily. "I'm in here because I was trying to get away from him. This is such bullshit! How did he even know where I was?"

"Gunners have ears all over this state. There isn't any place they can't find you. You should have hopped on your bike and kept on riding. Never looking back. To my knowledge you had plenty of time. What kept you?"

Her face blushes red. "It's none of your business."

Joey laughs, "Yeah, well I hope Mr. None-of-your-business was worth it, because you're going to be stuck in here a long time." He sets himself down against the wall and grips his legs with his arms.

"No I won't. He'll come for me. You'll see."

"Even if he tries he'll be dead before he ever steps foot inside this base."

"You don't know that. You don't know what he is capable of."

"Nope, but I sure do know what the Gunners are capable of and if they find out he is running with you then he'll be lucky if David doesn't have him skinned alive."

Ashley turns away from him no longer in need to get the last word. There can be no convincing him and she didn't have to. She knows in her heart that he'll come looking for her and when he does the Gunners are going to rue the day they captured her.

Days pass and there is nothing. No news, no battles, no visitors. Just a man who brings them a glass of water and a few slices of bread three times a day. Though she is starving, whenever the man places the food in front of her she does her best to keep her composure. 'I am not some kind of animal,' she tells herself. Once the man leaves, she slides the food try over to her corner and slowly nibbles at the bread while taking sips at the water. Every crumb, every drop has to be savored.

Doing the total opposite, as he always does, Joey scarfs his meal down quickly then turns to watch her eat hers as if she is some kind of bird. He always manages to give her the same smile that is comforting to a point but becomes more creepy the longer it remains plastered on his face.

"You don't have to watch me every time I eat," she grumbles.

"But it's so fascinating. How delicately your fingers grip the bread, the way your lips perk and pucker with each dainty bite, and how your eyes light up when the taste hits your tongue." He licks his lips to moisten them.

Feeling unnerved she decides to shove the rest of the bread into her mouth and wash it down quickly with the water.

He sighs, "You're no fun."

"Like I give a shit what you think." She turns away from him.

He smacks his lips together a few times to annoy her. "So, still think Mr. Business is coming to rescue you?"

"I know he is. He probably just needs some time to get prepared."

"How can you have so much faith in this guy? He probably just assumes your dead and moved on with his life."

"He wouldn't do that. For him giving up would be too easy. Besides, if he won't do it for me, he'll do it for the caps I promised him."

"Must have been a lot of caps to convince some rando to take on such a crazy job."

"Unlike the Gunners, MacCready doesn't fall through on his deals."

"Did you say MacCready?" Joey swallows hard.

She turns to him with confidence. "That's right. Robert Joseph MacCready. I hired him personally. I'm sure you've heard the stories."

His voice shakes, "Oh come on. There hasn't been a word about MacCready being in these parts for at least five years. Why would he come back?"

"That I can't say, but he has, and if he has to... he'll kill every last one of you fuckers." She gives him a hard glare.

The sound of the basement door unlocking gives Joey a start. He laughs to himself when he realizes it is only David entering the room. Looking over his uniform he then remembers who stands before him and quickly stands himself up to salute him. Ashley notices him but keeps her attention in the opposite direction. David approaches her cell doors and grasps the bars as if he wants to just pull them clean off to set her free.

"Oh, my dearest Ashley. What has my brother done to you?"

Her eyes twitch and her body shivers at the sound of his voice. Though both his body and voice are as majestic as a prince's, just knowing his true intentions makes her even colder than the cell floor does. He ignores her disgust and unlocks the door with a key, before swinging it open, and stepping inside. He turns to Joey.

"Turn your eyes away maggot!" He orders.

"Yes Sir!" Joey scurries to the corner and hides his face from view.

David turns his attention back to Ashley. She still doesn't look at him and he takes her cold shoulder as just a sign of her discomfort within the cell. He kneels down beside her and takes her by the hand.

"My dear, beautiful, Ashley. I'm so sorry I couldn't come by sooner. How you must have missed me. How you must be so angry with me. But I'm here now and I've come to take you out of here."

She finally turns to face him. "You're going to let me go?"

He becomes confused. "Let you go? Don't you want to stay here along side me and all your colleagues?"

"No David. I really don't. That is why I ran away."

"You can't possibly mean that. You must just be confused. Tired. I'm sure you'll feel better once you're outside of this cell." He takes hold of her other hand and guides her to her feet. She stumbles from her weak muscles but he catches her. "At least something good has come from all this. Because of the actions my brother sot fit for all this silliness it landed him a promotion. As you know, the Colonel recently passed away and there was a vote on who should take his place. My brother was the one chosen and by default I too became promoted to take his place as Major. Because of this I now have the right to oversee who remains a prisoner and who can be set free. I can also absolve you of any past misdeeds. I of course told my brother right away that I wanted you to be let out. Since he has the final say he told me he would only agree to let you out if you agree to never disobey an order from this day forward. Simple enough, right?"

She tries to give him a serious look but her eyes are too heavy to even look at him staight. "David, I can't agree to that."

"You don't have to take it literally. He just wants you to prove you can be trusted. Once you do that I am sure soon enough you will have all the freedom you had before any of this happened."

She shakes her head as salty tears stick to her cheeks. He looks at her memorized.

"You are so beautiful, you know that? Even when you cry it's like I'm looking at a deity."

He takes a step forward, backing her up against the wall. She shivers with fear and her lips tremble at his touch. He brushes her hair to her right shoulder, than sticks his face deep into it her locks, and takes in a long drag of her scent. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he growls lustfully.

He whispers into her ear, "Are you still my sweet, virtuous, cherry?"

Almost too shooken up to move, she forces herself to nod her head. Taking this as an invitation he presses the front of his body against hers. Her tank-top does little to cover her breasts as his chest's muscles push them up into perfect, firm, spheres. He looks down to admire them for a moment then back up into her eyes. With confidence he shifts his legs to be in-between hers. Immediately Ashley can feel his fully erect, cock press up hard against her pelvis. Just a few thin strips of cloth is all that keeps his member from penetrating her forbidden entryway. She moans unconsciously as her womanly instincts spread warmth all throughout her body. She squints her eyes and turns her face away from him not wanting him to see her blush. A satisfied grin spreads over David's face.

"You know this isn't easy for me. There aren't many like you left in this world. So many women, they're not modest like you. By the time they're teenagers, a lot of them even end up with children of their own. Not to say I haven't thought about how beautiful you would be with a belly that is fully round as you carry my children inside you, but there is something even more beautiful about you being... pure. Do you understand what I mean?" He entwines his fingers with hers putting himself in an even more dominate position.

"I would rather rot," she mutters through gritted teeth.

"What was that?" David asks unable to hear her clearly.

She turns her head back to face him. Her voice rises, "I said, I would rather rot, then to give birth to your babies!"

He is taken back by her reaction, "My darling, you must not realize what you're saying."

She screams, "I would rather die! I would rather die! I would rather die-"

Her screams become muffled as he shoves his mouth into hers. He presses his tongue hard between her teeth and forces her tongue to dance along with his. She feels his boner press against her pelvis just as hard causing her to cry out while his tongue still wriggles around deep inside her. He moans at her blissfulness. He begins to slide his hands up her thighs and over her butt-cheeks, then his fingers dig into her hips as his fingers find their way into the band of her stretch pants. She can feel him tug at her underwear. She shakes her head violently and to her surprise he stops completely. He pulls his mouth from hers and looks at her with disappointment.

She begs him with all her soul, "Please, not here."

He stares back at her for a moment then reluctantly replies, "Alright. I'll see what I can do to get you out of this cell, but don't think that will mean you'll be free to do as you please. I'll be having you moved to my quarters where you will remain until I can come up with a proper punishment for your disobedience."

He releases her from the wall and she falls to her knees. Her body quivers as her hormones become confused that her body temperature has dropped so suddenly.

David looks down his nose at her. "You're a goddess. I never imaged I would see you so helpless."

He makes himself proper and tries to tuck his boner deeper into his pants. As he turns to leave the cell he notices Joey has been watching them.

"I told you eyes away maggot!"

"Sorry Sir! It won't happen again Sir!" Joey replies.

David locks up Ashley's cell door then steps over to Joey's. "On your feet you piece of shit!" Not sure what to do, Joey remains in his spot in the corner. "I said, on your feet!" Joey slowly stands up. "Now step over to me!"

Fearful he does as he's told. "Yes Sir!" He steps up to the bars. then salutes him.

"Now, hold out your hand Private!"

"Sir?"

"I said, hold out your hand!"

Joey looks over at Ashley as if it may be the last time he ever gets to gaze upon a beautiful face. Unable to control his shaking, he stretches out his hand and places it just outside the cell bars. His breathing becomes erratic as he waits for the inevitable to happen. He isn't sure what exactly but he knows it isn't going to be good. In the blink of a eye, David grabs hold of Joey's pinkie and ring finger and pulls them apart from each other horizontally. The sound of his hand and finger bones breaking simultaneously echos off the basement walls and sends shivers down Ashley's spine. Joey cries out in agony as he pulls his hand back towards himself and falls to the floor.

"If you speak a word of this to anyone, I'll make sure you suffer worse pain than you are now! Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Joey cries.

Without a shred of remorse on his face David exits the room. The locks slide in place and the only sound to be heard is muffled cries. Ashley's body suddenly stops being so tense and she allows herself to fall to the floor. Along with Joey, she lets herself cry out loud.


	3. Set Free

Night falls then turns into day. The only reason Ashley knows this is because the ceiling lights are automated to become brighter once the dawn breaks. Feeling even more weak and beginning to loose hope that MacCready will be able to reach her in time, she does everything she can to remain confident that he is in fact on his way to save her.

Lunch time rolls around and the both of them wait eagerly to eat. Ashley can see herself beginning to break. She is on her knees, begging for scraps, like some helpless puppy you find shut out in the rain. She no longer feels like the empowering woman she once was. She use to be a Sergeant, able to command an endless number of troops, and now she has been demoted all the way down to maggot. Most of the time it is just a word that you hear and it has no real meaning. Just an insult of sorts, but now that is no longer the case. She is just a disgusting worm, surviving off the crap left behind by another living being.

Before her food can even arrive, she finds herself drifting in and out of sleep. She is tired. So very tried. Perhaps if she just goes back to sleep then she will never have to wake back up. It can all just be over. Joey notices her swaying and knows that at any moment she could lose consciousness and end up cracking her head against the floor.

"Hey, Sergeant Morgan! Hey! Wake up!" He snaps his fingers at her. She stirs but immediately begins to fall back asleep. "Come on, you gotta stay awake! If you fall asleep you wont be able to give your body the substance it needs." He snaps his fingers again and again until she opens her eyes. She sits herself back up straight. "That a girl."

"Fuck you," she mumbles.

The door unlocks and they expect the feeder to enter the room but instead it is David who is bringing them their lunch. He gives Joey a hard look scaring him into the far corner. He then slides his food try hard over to him not caring that he ends up spilling nearly half of the water in his cup. He then turns to Ashley.

He sings, "My darling, look what I brought for you."

He presents her a tray that at first through her blurred eyes seems pretty standard, brown for bread, gray for water, but then she can see there is something purple on the trey.

"Unfortunately I was not given the key again today but I got you a present. It's a fresh mutfruit. I even picked it myself. Go ahead, have some."

He slides the try delicately in front of her. Seeing double, her first few attempts at grabbing at it fails. Eventually she gets it in her grasp and slowly lifts it up to her face.

"That's it. Go ahead. Take a bite, then you'll feel a lot better. You'll see."

She places one of the fruit's vesicles up against her lips and sinks her teeth into its sweet innards that spill its juices over her lips, down her chin, and onto her cleavage. Uncaring of the mess she has made of herself, Ashley begins to chew but has difficulty getting her mouth to do what she wants it to.

"So... have you thought about what I said? Have you decided to reconsider pledging yourself over to us?" She doesn't respond and her chewing becomes still with her mouth full of skin and seeds. "Ashley? Are you alright my love?" Her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her body goes limp and she falls onto her side in slump. "Oh god! Ashley! Ashley are you okay? Ashley!" He searches his pockets for anything he can use to unlock the cell but finds nothing. "Fucking Michael! Ashley!"

She opens her mouth and a glob of mutfruit falls from her lips. She takes in a deep breath. He is relieved to know she has not begun to choke. Panicking, he leaves the room to find help. Once the door closes behind him, Joey looks over to Ashley and notices she has dropped the mutfruit right beside their shared bars. Even though he knows he shouldn't touch it, and that if David finds out he has even taken a single bite he will surely have him hanged, he just has to know what such forbidden fruit tastes like. Keeping an eye on the door he crawls his way over to her and reaches his hand through the bars. For a moment he can't help thinking that he is directly stealing from her and even while being a Gunner he knows it is wrong to steal from someone who is in desperate need themselves. He looks to her eyes and with them being closed he can see that even her eyelids have turned black from dehydration, making her face almost look like a skull.

"Death has taken a bite from this fruit. Perhaps I shall die if I take a bite as well," he says to himself.

Unable to resist any longer he shoves nearly the entire fruit into his mouth. It's juices moisten his dry lips and medicate his rough throat with silky, delicious, sugars. He has tasted of the forbidden fruit and soon he knows it will be his undoing.

As he swallows down the rest of their food and water a group of Gunners burst into the room. Joey nearly chokes as their shouting and fighting startle him. He scurries himself to his corner wanting nothing to do with what is about to go down.

Four of Michael's lieutenants restrain David by the arms and shoulders as he tries to protest against his brother.

"Please, you don't need to do this. Just give me a little more time. She's just delirious from lack of food. If you will just let me give her a proper meal-"

"Enough David!" Michael shouts. "I told you too many times already, that she isn't getting anything until she agrees to pledge herself over to our laws and or privileges!" He turns and slams his baton on her cage like a wake up bell. "Come on missy, time to wake up!" He unlocks her cell and opens the door wide. Unable to move she doesn't respond. "Sergeant Ashley Morgan! This is your last chance!" He lifts her up to his face by her throat.

"Stop it!" David hollers as he takes a step towards him but the others force him to his knees and hold him in place.

"Sergeant, tell me you comply or I swear on my life you will never leave this cell!"

Ashley chokes on both his grip and his rancid breath. "Fuck... you!"

He nods angrily. "Fuck me huh? Fuck me? Alright then."

Still with his hand around her throat he pulls her out from her cell and grabs a stool from the far wall. He then props her down onto her knees and bends her over so that her breasts are held up by the stool and her ass is sticking up high for everyone to see.

David begins to panic again, "Michael, what are you going to do?"

"You know, I am so fucking sick of hearing about your prefect, little, princess here that it is time I took matters into my own hands, and put a stop to all of the headache. Right here and now."

He quickly sticks his fingers into the waistband of Ashley's pants and tears them away as if they were tissue paper.

"Michael, don't you dare!" David threatens.

"Why not? With how much you play it up I might as well give her a try myself and since you are not man enough to do it..."

He rips away her underwear just as easily. Her entire vagina and anus are now completely exposed to all of them. Her whole life she has been so careful to maintain her modesty and in one swift tug of a hand her innocence is stolen away. They all can't help but be mesmerized by how soft, pink, and clean she looks. Not a trace of hair, no discoloration, her anus is even a soft brown, and her labia rests tightly at her entrance. They begin to drool, all wishing they could have a taste of that sweet, sweet, cherry. Michael rubs his index and ring fingers along her vaginal lips as his middle finger massages her labia, which causes his hand to become moist quickly. As he does so Ashley tries to scream at the top of her lungs but her voice is horse and dry. Michael gives his fingers a whiff then shoves them under his brother's nose.

"Better take a good sniff David, because I am about to turn her sweet smell sour."

Ashley's body shivers with anxiety. Before this she was the only one who knew what it felt like down there. Only she knew what it looked like. She was a pure, modest, lady and now she is nothing more than a whore.

David doesn't give in to his brother's gesture so instead Michael slaps him hard over the face with his moist hand, leaving a trail of vaginal fluid across David's face. Even though he knows it is wrong, he can't help but smell her on him, and this sends his hormones into overdrive.

"She's mine Michael! Mine! You can't have her!"

"Oh yeah? You think you have what it takes to stop me? Then come on!"

David fights to get to his feet but the other men are just too much even at his best. He looks to Ashley who's face is soaked with tears. Her face blue from her chest pressing up against the stool. Her eyes so empty and sad that it breaks his heart in two.

"Please help me," she cries.

Tears soak his face. "I'm sorry my darling. I can't... I'm not strong enough. Please, forgive me."

Michael begins to zip down his pants and his erect cock springs out from within. He places his hands around Ashley's waist, preparing to rest himself against her entrance. He leans in pulling her buttocks closer. She tightly shuts her eyes, and waits for a rush of pressure to slip up into her opening.

She lets out a long scream, "No!"

Suddenly Michael stops in his tracks. She opens her eyes, confused as to what is happening. Michael releases her, then proceeds with zipping up his pants. He gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Tempting as it may be we still maintain laws and order around here. That's what separates us from those savage raiders." He looks down a David. "This test was for you brother, to show you just how cruel and powerful I can be. Disobey me again and I wont be so merciful next time. Now, get her to join us or she dies. That is all."

He signals his men to follow as he leaves the room. The others release David and he hurries over to help Ashley out of her demeaning position. He places his hands under her arms to help her off her chest. She cries out in pain.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

"What do you fucking think?" She yells at him with her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to look at him. "You're pigs! All of you! You're all pigs! Just get away from me!"

"Believe me Ashley, I didn't want any of this to happen. I want to help you."

"I am better off dead then with your help! I have nothing to live for anymore! I'm disgusting!"

"That's not true. Here, I'll even give you my coat so you can cover up."

"Just leave me alone," she cries as she shoves him away.

Feeling that everything has become pointless, Ashley walks herself back into her cell and curls up into a ball on the floor. Though he doesn't want to, David locks her cell door, this time more for her protection than anything. He looks to the empty treys on the floor then over at Joey who is still cowering in the corner with his face painted light purple.

"You get a pass today you miserable fuck! Be grateful that I am more worried about here than I'm angry with you!"

Ashley continues to cry throughout the day. On numerous occasions Joey tries to get her to talk to him but she just continues to sob at the wall. For the first time in his life he is glad he can't get an erection considering her entire ass and lower back are completely exposed to him. He even tries apologizing to her about eating her food, but she says nothing.

Night falls and Ashley sobs become silent. Worried she has reached her limit, Joey tries to talk to her one more time.

"Miss Morgan? Hey, Miss Morgan. Are you awake?"

"Just let me die. I don't want to live any more."

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. You're no less who you are today than you were yesterday. Or the day before that, or even the day before that. You just can't give up."

"How can you say such things to me? You don't know. You were not the one who just got violated in front of an entire room of pigs. You are not the one who's modesty was just stolen and slapped across the face of the enemy. I had chosen. I wanted MacCready to be my first and now I wont even be able to look him in the eyes without seeing myself as nothing more than a piece of shit covered in maggots. So I might as well rot. That is all shit is good for anyway." She is quiet for a moment. "I'm glad he hasn't come. I am glad he hasn't risked his life for nothing. He said I was the one who deserved better but now I see he was the one who actually deserved better. His life was going just fine then I had to show up and... fuck!"

She slams her hand against the wall hurting her own palm. The room goes quiet for the longest moment but then Joey lets out a long sigh.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know anything about being violated. Especially not in front of a group. But this isn't the first time I've witnessed it."

"What?" She rolls over to face him. "You've seen this happen before?"

"Yeah."

"By who? A previous cell mate?"

"No. My wife."

"You're wife? That's terrible."

"It was a few years back. We were vacationing out at the beach one summer. We were celebrating that soon we were going to have our first child. I guess some punks thought she looked good in her bathing-suit. Since we were at the beach I didn't have my gun on me fearing that sand would get into it and cause it to jam. All I had on me was my pocket knife which obviously wasn't enough. They overpowered me and forced me to watch as each of them took turns raping her again and again. Then I guess once they got bored they decided she wasn't worth anything anymore so they slit her throat then stabbed her in the stomach for good measure. They left me to watch her suffer even further and ran away while I tried to save them both. But there was nothing I could do. My wife's pulse faded and I knew the baby wasn't yet strong enough to live outside of her womb. So I just sat there and cried over them. Their blood turning the ocean red for hours on end. Helpless. Alone."

"I'm sorry," Ashley whispers.

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Anyway... the point I am trying to make to you is even if I somehow saved her, and we continued to live our lives together, even though she had been raped more than a dozen times I would never had looked at her any differently then any other day of our marriage. I love her, and nothing is ever going to change that." He turns to look at her.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Did you ever find the men who did it?"

"I did actually. That's basically the reason I joined up with the Gunners. I needed someone to help me track them down and take them out so we did but afterward I refused to do my part with paying back what I owe so they decided to through me in here. They told me I can't come out until my dept to them is paid. I don't think it ever will be but at the same time I don't care. I avenged my family and now I just keep doing my best to survive. Hoping that maybe one day... things will change."

Just then, explosions can be heard going off somewhere inside the base. Only a few moments after the first a second one can be heard. It is faint but they can distinguish that is what it is.

"What the fuck is going on? Are we under attack?"

"I told you, MacCready would come for me." Ashley states then passes out from exhaustion.

"No! No! No! Mrs. Morgan come on! You can't fall asleep on me now!" He stands up and paces the room as gun fire and explosions continue to rain throughout the base. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What am I gonna do? If it really is him then he is not going to care about some Gunner locked in a cell! He's gonna kill me!"

Before long the gunfire reaches the hallway just outside their room. Joey balls himself up into his corner and covers his head with his hands expecting the assailants to burst in any second. The door latch unlocks and the door swings open.

"Please don't kill me!" Joey screams.

"Shut up Clay!" David yells.

"Oh, Sir. It's you. Come on. Let me out. I can help you fight."

"The fight is already lost you idiot. I'm here to collect Ashley then getting the fuck out of here." He unlocks her cell and hurries to scoop her up off the floor.

"Come on! You can't just leave me here to die! Give me a chance!" Joey begs.

"Whatever, here." David tosses him the keys then lifts Ashley up against his chest. "I've got you darling. Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here."

As he approaches the door it suddenly gets kicked open and MacCready stands before them with his gun drawn at David's head.

He shouts, "Put the girl down now!"

"Look, I'm just trying to help her," David explains.

"I said, put her down now!"

"Please be careful you two. Don't hurt her,"Joey begs. MacCready aims his gun at him and he immediately drops the keys and curls himself up into a ball. "No, please! Please MacCready, don't shoot me!"

MacCready turns back to David who is frozen with fear. "MacCready? Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Last warning!" MacCready shouts again.

"Please, just listen to-"

MacCready fires off his pistol and strikes David on his right clavicle. He falls to the floor with Ashley landing on top of him. As he writhes on the floor, MacCready cocks his gun to fire again.

"Stop," Ashley begs hoarsely.

She holds out her hand to block MacCready. Thou confused by her request he still does as she asks and lowers his gun.

"Ashley, thank goodness you're alive. I was beginning to think I'd never find you. Who is this guy?"

"This... is David," she wheezes.

"David? The same David who has been molesting you?" He readies his gun to finish him off.

"No Robert! It's not right."

"What do you mean? All these Gunner pricks deserve nothing less."

"Please, just trust me."

He looks into her eyes and finds they are filled with pity.

"So then what about him?" He points to Joey.

"He's okay too. Just let him be."

"If you say so. Just for the record, I better never see either of your faces again."

"Sure thing," Joey replies.

David just nods his head.

MacCready holds out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's get going."

He hands her his coat to cover her up. She finds it warm and comforting. Since she is unable to walk, he lifts her up into his arms. She takes one last look down at David.

"Ashley," he cries while reaching out to her.

"Good bye." They then turn to Joey. "Good bye Joey."

"Good bye," he replies.

With the building quickly becoming engulfed in smoke they quickly make their way back up to the surface where a team of Minutemen have been waiting for their safe return. They all cheer and celebrate until realizing that Ashley is in need of serious medical attention. They quickly get her cleaned up and back to their settlement.


	4. Partners

Nearly a day passes and Ashley is still in a state of unconsciousness. Thou she is severely dehydrated and emaciated she doesn't appear to have wounds internally or externally except for the bruising around her neck and palm. They put her in a neck brace and a wrist cast just to be safe. The rings around her eyes have turned from black to medium brown and her skin color regains some of it's pink tone. MacCready watches over her diligently, wishing for her to wake up and be okay.

Her eyes begin to twitch and slowly her vision focuses as she opens them to the brightly lit room. The blurry mesh of brown and green become MacCready's signature hat and jacket as he looks down at her like a guardian angel.

"MacCready?" She questions.

"Yes Ashley. I'm here." He takes her by the hand.

She takes a moment to collect herself. "W-what happened?"

"You don't remember? I rescued you from the Gunners."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I must still be tired."

"That's okay. You just think about resting. You're safe now. I have the Minutemen keeping watch all over this settlement.

"MacCready?" She cries.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why... why did you come for me? Was it because of the money?"

Tears soak his cheeks as he laughs, finding her question ridiculous. "Of course I didn't do it for the money. I did it... because I care about you. We're partners and partners look out for each other."

She smiles so happy just to hear his voice. "I love you Robert," she whispers as her eyes become heavy.

His heart flutters. So many emotions conflict him as he thinks about the last time they were together. He thought he had broken her heart and yet here she is still just as much in love with him as before. 'How could I have been so cruel.' He has punished himself with that question every day since. Thou he has just saved her life, to him it is not enough. He has to do something to make it all up to her. He combs his fingers through her hair then leans down to give her a kiss on the forehead. A tear brushes her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I promised to protect you and I failed."

"No, you didn't," she whispers as she drifts back into unconsciousness.

His heart flutters again. "Get some sleep. We can talk more when your feeling better."

Over the next week Ashley is able to regain most of her strength and her body is able to fill out and begin to look more like her usual self. For the first time she is able to leave the medical shack and walk herself to the diner for breakfast where she hopes to meet up with MacCready and Duncan. Sure enough she finds them sitting and eating together at one of the booths. She approaches them with a big smile across her face.

"Good morning fellas," she greets.

They turn having not noticed her at first. They each give her a big smile in return, happy to see her on her own two feet.

"Wow, Ashley! You look great!" Says Duncan.

"Yeah, you do," MacCready adds.

"Aww, thanks guys. I figured I would come join you for breakfast."

"Yeah, of course." MacCready stands and presents her the seat next to his.

"Thank you."

She takes the seat then crosses her hands onto the table top.

"So what would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know. What's good around here?"

"The breakfast burgers are pretty tasty," Duncan suggests.

"I think that might be a little much for her right now," MacCready protests, "How about a nice salad?"

"That sounds lovely." He moves to fetch it for her. "Oh and can you get me a big glass of water. Like a big glass." She gives him an example of how big with her palms forming a large circle.

He laughs at the impossible size, "Sure."

Now alone with Duncan the two of them are not sure what to talk about. Duncan breaks the silence.

"So dad told me you kept him from killing two of those Gunner creeps. How come?"

"That is something that is between me and your father. You don't need to hear about stuff like that."

"Oh come on. I'm officially an adult now. I am more then capable to handle such information."

"Duncan, I'm going to give you a little advice."

"Yeah?" He asks excitedly.

She leans into him as if she is about to tell him some big secrete. "If you want to make a decent husband some day, then you need to learn to respect a woman's wishes." She then backs away from him without any more to say.

MacCready returns with her salad and a pint glass of water. "Here you go." He sets it down in front of her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He returns to his seat beside her.

The two of them watch her as she struggles to pick up her fork in her right hand. Her fingers wont quite close all the way making it difficult for her to get a grip. She sucks air through her teeth making it obvious she is still in pain.

"Do you need some help?" MacCready asks.

"Yes. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Noticing the glint in their eyes, Duncan decides to give them some alone time. "Well, since I'm done I think I'll talk a walk. Maybe hit up the firing range."

Neither of them reply as they are already lost in each other's eyes. MacCready fills fork after fork with veggies into Ashley's mouth. With each bite she gives him a smile then downs a big gulp of water. He makes sure to keep her glass full from the pitcher wanting her to hydrate herself as much as possible.

"So about those guys from the base..." MacCready starts. "I don't want to bring up a sore subject but I have to know how big of a risk we're in by leaving those two alive."

"You don't have to worry about them. Joey is an ass but I don't think he's dangerous. Like me he was only locked up because he refused to follow commands." She downs another big gulp of water.

"And what about the other guy? David." She shakes her head unsure what to say. "I thought you hated him."

"I do hate him. It's just..." She struggles to find the right words. "The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that maybe he did have genuine feelings for me." She laughs to herself having said the words out loud. "Sure he is a creep, sure he inevitably would have taken things too far... But I just can't help but think that if we were to kill him, he would have died for loving me too much. Killing someone who dared to love just feels wrong, no matter the context. Does that make sense?"

"I'm not sure I fully agree with what you're saying, but I guess I understand your side of it."

"Then look at it this way. Now I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but from what Nora has told me about your past, you've done some pretty horrible things just to make a few caps. Does that mean I should just take out a gun and shoot you right now?" She looks to him for an answer but he doesn't respond. She takes him by the hands. "No. Because you're not that guy anymore. I'm just hoping I will be able to say the same thing about him one day."

"I see your point. So what will you do if you ever see him again?"

She sighs, "I don't know. Depends on if he still acts the same way he always did or if maybe this who thing opened his eyes to the fact that he never had as much power over other people as he thought he did. Also I am hoping that the reason he was obsessed with me in the first place is no longer around to obsess over."

She looks up at him with big eyes that beg him to kiss her. She leans into him and to her surprise he also moves in to close the gap and they share a passionate kiss. A moan escapes her throat at the warm sensation of his lips against hers. MacCready hitches himself closer to her so that he can comfortably wrap his arms underneath hers and hold her close. It has been so long since he has felt the loving touch of a woman. In truth, he wasn't sure if he would ever get another chance to after his wife passed away. Yet she has chosen him over any other man in the whole world. She pulls back from the kiss but keeps her bottom lip pressed against his.

"I want to make love to you," she says sensually.

He kisses her again. "Okay. Any place you have in mind?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "I hear there is a lake just west of here. I have never managed to travel that way to see it. Might be nice."

"You mean Lake Cochituate? Yeah, I've been there. It's not bad, aside from some mirelurks," he jokes. "I know right where it is from here so if you want to head out we can."

"What about Duncan?"

"He'll be alright one night as long as he stays within the settlement. I'll be sure to let him know we won't be gone long."

She smiles. "I can't wait."


	5. Cannon Ending: Good

Later that day, after they have bought a few things to prepare for the trip, they say good bye to Duncan, and head on their way. Their trip is a fairly easy one. Keeping to the roads, they end up walking along side one of the caravans nearly the whole way. No signs of raiders or gunners or even wild life the entire way. Just sun, wind, and dust. Once near the edge of the lake, they give their thanks to the others, then head towards the water. Right away Ashley notices a small shack already set up with a fire nearby and everything.

"Oh wow! I wasn't expecting there to be an actual building here. That means we won't just be sleeping in a tent tonight."

"If that is what you want to do then I have no reason to suggest otherwise." MacCready takes a look at their surroundings. He points towards the lake. "Hey look! Someone set up a bathtub right on the edge of the dock."

He sets down his bag then walks over to it to climb inside. While standing inside it he makes his hands gesture as if he is actually fishing. Ashley sets her bag down next to his then walks over to join him. As she watches him goof off, she unzips the front of her jacket, then lifts her blouse up over her head, exposing her cleavage to the elements. She isn't going to waste any more time. Having distracted himself, MacCready doesn't even notice that she is standing half naked right behind him.

"Oh man. If I would have thought about it, we could have grabbed some poles off those caravan workers and then caught our own dinner."

"I guess it is a good thing we didn't come here to fish," Ashley states as she snatches his hat from his head.

"Hey! What are you-"

He turns to figure out why she took his hat then finds himself face to face with her flushed skin. Her breasts invite him to shake them with his hands. Her lips are moist and puckered waiting for a kiss. When he doesn't take the first move, Ashley grabs the front of his jacket and tugs the buttons open. He is wearing a gray, button up, shirt underneath that she quickly runs her hands up into. She kisses him hard and his body melts for a moment but then he remembers where they are. He pulls back from her.

"Woo, Ashley! Hold up! Don't you want to set up a fire first?"

She shakes her head. "The only fire I want is the one in your pants." She places her palm over his crotch and rubs the mound found within.

"Woo woo! Now let's just slow down here a minute. As much as I find this overwhelming hot, I gotta say we're kind of just open targets right now. What do you say we at least get over to that shack first?"

She rolls her eyes. "Alright. But I don't want to have to wait any longer then necessary."

He gives her a kiss on the forehead. His tone becomes serious, "Just calm down. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Her voice becomes tight, "I'm sorry it's just... I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too, but seriously we need to get behind some cover."

They walk each other back to their bags then head to the shack that is set up right in the center between a half broken down house and a crashed oil truck. It has quite a tight fit seemingly set up to house only one person at a time. All that remains inside is a dilapidated spring bed, a side table, and a wooden chest to store personals.

Not wanting Ashley to lay directly on the old, grimy, mattress he pulls out a spare sheet from his pack and drapes it over it. He then uses the canvas from the tent that they packed to make a shield from the wind. For the final touch, he gathers up some firewood and sets up a bonfire right next to where they plan to seal the deal. Ashley watches him with amazement from her spot on the bed. He is able to work so quickly with his hands and all this prep, he is doing it just for her.

"So... um... this is more romantic then I was expecting," she comments.

"Are you sure about that?" MacCready jokes as he pulls his hand gun from its side holster.

"Well yeah... I mean... I would have been happy just doing it on our sleeping bags, but this all seems much nicer."

"Really? I kind of expected you to change your mind and have us head back to town where it's safer."

She shakes her head hard. "Not at all. I much prefer something like this. It's quiet and out of the way. As long as nothing interrupts us I think it will be perfect."

"Well, I guess as long as you're happy with it then so am I."

They both become quiet for a moment as MacCready finishes tossing a few more boards onto the bonfire.

"Hey, Robert?" She asks softly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm kind of cold. Will you come help me stay warm?"

Finding her shyness impossibly cute, he takes his time standing up, wanting to observe as much of her innocents while he still can.

"Of course. I'd be happy to." He steps over to her and sits down on the bed next to her.

He places his hand gun down on the side table then drapes their sleeping bag over their shoulders so that they can share their body heat.

"How's that? Better?" He asks.

"Yeah. Much better. Thank you."

She looks down at his chest as his exposed muscles tease her from behind the curtains of his button up shirt. Her heart flutters causing pain to form in her chest. She utters a soft whimper then holds a hand up to her breasts.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asks worried that she might still be suffering from her injuries.

"I'm fine, it's just... my heart. It's been really sore for a while now. I think I'm just anxious. Look, feel."

She takes his hand into hers and places his palm just over the mound of her left boob. MacCready finds it so soft and warm he just wants to lean down and take her breast into his mouth. But that is not his move to make. He wants Ashley to take things at her own pace and from the looks of it she seems to want to take it slower than she initially thought. From behind her breast bone he can feel her heart beating so fast it is almost as if it is humming rather than throbing.

"Can you feel it?" She asks sensually.

"Yeah. I can feel it."

"So what do you think? Is it normal for it to be beating that fast?"

"I'm not sure I can say, but it might be a good idea of you try to calm yourself a bit. You don't need to be so tense. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it and I won't even question why."

"Boy, you're starting to talk as if I'm paying you to be here."

He puts his hand up to his chin and puts on a smug look. "Well there is the matter about the ten thousand caps you owe me," he jokes.

She takes in a breath of air and makes a sour face to pretend to be mad. "You jerk," she laughs before nudging him in the stomach.

He flinches. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Besides, that money should have been left inside my bike after I was captured. You guys did keep it right?"

"What? That old hunk a junk? Get real. We had that tossed to the junkyard," he continues to tease. Ashley nudges him in the stomach again. "Owe, okay. I was kidding. I was kidding. It's right near by the medical bay back at the settlement. I was gonna tell you but then we decided to do this, so I guess I just forgot to mention it."

"So you didn't take the money?"

"Of course not. It wasn't mine to take. We had a deal, and as far as I'm concerned... the dept on that deal has already been paid."

Overjoyed by his response, Ashley pulls his mouth into hers and kisses him vigorously. There was no calming her heart now. It is like a jack hammer ready to burst from her chest. Realizing this is it, MacCready takes a moment to calm things down for just a bit longer. He looks her deep in the eyes.

"Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of this." She crosses her hands over her chest. "No other time in my whole life has my heart ever beat faster then the times I've spent with you. You're so respectable, so strong, and so capable of getting or doing anything you could ever want. And you do it as a gentlemen. I almost feel as if you're the piece of me that is missing and only when the two of us are side by side do we truly have the ability to conquer anything. It makes me wonder... did you and Nora ever feel this way when you were partners?"

His face blushes red amazed that she is able to read him so accurately. "Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't have some feelings for her, but their not like the ones I have for you," he explains worried he might have just said the wrong thing. He takes in a deep breath to calm himself then places his hand over her cheek. "Look, Ashley. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Nora and I made the choice to remain friends mutually. Though I have mad respect for her, she was not the woman I was looking to spend the rest of my life with. You on the other hand... well, I don't know exactly. There is just something I see in you that I never have with anyone else. Not even my late wife. You're special all in your own way and... I love you, Ashley. I just need to be sure you really love me back because I don't want you to regret me in the morning."

She shakes her head. "I won't. 'Cause I meant it when I said I loved you."

With their hormones at their peak they continue with their make out session. Realizing MacCready is not going to do it himself, she lifts up his hand and slips it into the band of her bra. Once she has stopped squirming from the sensation of his fingers on her soft mound, he places his thumb over her nipple and begins to rub it in tiny circles. She lets out a moan finding her nipples to be extremely sensitive. Though they sound like heavenly music to him, he tries to remind her that they are in a sensitive position.

"Please try to keep your voice down," he whispers.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If we were somewhere safe I would say scream to your hearts content but we have to remain cautious."

"I understand. I'll try not to lose myself."

He gives her nipple another flick and she bits her lip trying desperately to remain quiet.

"All right. So how do you want to do this?"

"How? What do you mean?"

"Like, do you have a certain position you would like to try?"

"I guess I've never really thought about it. I always just pictured myself as being the one lying on my back while the guy had his way with me."

"That doesn't sound very romantic to me. I mean sure that is usually the way people do it when their not sure what to do, but I think I've come up with a better idea."

"Really? Like what?"

"I'm thinking that I should be the one to lie on my back and have you sit on top of me. That way you will be able to take things as fast or as slow as you need to and I'll just do my best by keeping the little guy pulsing."

"Do you really think that will be the best way? But what if I make a mistake? What if I come down on you wrong and totally end up crushing your nuts or something?"

"We won't know any of that unless it happens and if it does then we can always try something different."

"And if we do take things all the way, does that mean you're going to cum inside me?" Her face blushes red hot again.

He blushes back. "I mean... I don't have to. If you want I can wear a condom."

"No... no... I don't want my first time to involve intercourse with a tube of rubber. I want the full experience."

"Alright then."

MacCready stands up from the bed and proceeds with undressing himself. He shivers.

"Burr. It gets pretty cold out here once you take a few layers off."

He pulls off everything quickly including his underwear right in front of her without any hesitation. He then cuddles himself back up under the blanket with her. Following his lead she removes her bra then slips off her shoes and socks. He becomes entranced by her tiny, pink, nipples. They are shrunk down as far as they will go from the cold breeze. Doing her best to ignore her embarrassment, Ashley continues to strip with the last thing she removes being her panties. Taking a moment to get use to the sensation they just hold each other close.

"This is so weird," Ashley states. "I've never been naked with anyone before. Also we're practically outside. The only thing separating us from nature is just a few flimsy pieces of wood and a sheet of canvas."

"I kind of like it," MacCready responds. "It makes this moment unique and unforgettable."

"I was hoping the sex would be able to do that all on it's own," she adds.

"Well let's find out."

While doing his best to make sure to keep the sleeping bag over both of them, he shifts himself onto his back and helps Ashley to position herself on top of them. Once in position, he shifts the blanket one last time so that it rests around her shoulders, then allows it to drape down over both of them. Ashley watches as his cock slowly grows into an impressive size and greets her stare with a happy twitch.

She smiles. "So you're Robert's little buddy. It's nice to finally meet you."

She wraps her fingers around his shaft and becomes infatuated by how tender and silky it feels. MacCready's chest becomes tight as he holds his breath to keep himself from becoming excited too quickly. Ashley begins to roll his skin up and down causing it to roll up over his head then down scrunching at his balls. She places her other hand around his balls and finds them to be the opposite of his shaft. It is bumpy and the skin is a bit ruff but still fun to touch.

Before long, a glob of pre-cum dribbles from the tip of his cock moistening the entire crown.

"I take it that means you're ready, huh?" She asks already knowing the answer.

MacCready watches her as she shifts her hips over him and allows his shaft to rest against her labia. He can feel that she is already soaking wet. If it wasn't for her being a virgin he would probably be able to slip right in but he knows there is bound to be at least a little resistance. He places his hand over her cheek and looks up at her lovingly.

"Remember, you can take this as slow as you need to. I'm right here with you and I'll protect you for as long as you need me to."

She places her hand over his. "Thank you."

She moves her left hand down onto the bed to help keep her balance as she uses her right hand to position his cock over her entrance. Once she can feel him pushing back against her, she uses the same hand to spread her vaginal lips and allow his crown to slip between them and prod her opening. Thanks to both of them becoming hot and moist she is able to slide him enough in so that her pelvis is now keeping his cock in place rather than her hand, so she uses it to help herself shift into a more comfortable position. Once she does so she can feel things no longer wanting to guide in on their own. Is crown has introduced itself to her hymen and there is only one way for him to gain entry. Ashley lets out and uncomfortable moan since the pressure of his cock on her pelvis is both erotic and scary.

"Are you alright?" He asks tenderly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She takes in a few deep breaths then looks down at him. "Are _you_ okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, not at all. In fact you're taking things much better than I expected you would. Usually it's hard to find the right entry point the first time."

"Is this your way of telling me you've done this many times before?" She teases.

He blushes. "Well, not _that_ many."

"I'm just messing with you," she laughs. "Really, I don't care how many other girl's cherries you have popped, I am just glad I have you to do mine."

She leans down and takes him into her mouth. Their tongues dance for the longest moment as the sound of nothing but the bonfire crackling in the wind fills their ears. As for the shack itself, any passers by might give it a second glace seeing how much body heat must be spouting out the top. No doubt the whole place just looks like one big hot pot who's lid is about to burst.

"All right. I'm gonna try to force myself down onto you now."

"Okay. If you think you're ready."

MacCready rests his hands over her back with his palms gripping her shoulders for support. She digs her fingers into the bed-sheets and grips with all her might as she tries to thrust her hips downward. Her first try gets her no where. His crown just bounces off of her like some kind of elastic. He groans from the pressure. The sound gives her a needle prick right in the heart.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Go ahead and try again if you want."

"If you insist." She tries a second time and this time she can feel something pinch her from deep inside but he still doesn't slide in all the way. "Owe, fuck!" She cries. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this on my own. Will you help me?"

He grits his teeth trying to hold back the fact that he feels like he just got kicked in the balls. "Sure." He places his hands over her hips and grips his fingers into her fleshy butt-cheeks. "Okay." He takes in a deep breath. "Ready to try again?"

She squints her eyes closed and nods. "I'm ready!"

"Sorry in advance for this."

He lifts her hips up high enough where only the tip of his cock is still resting inside her then with one swift motion he pulls her back down over him and raises his butt towards her for good measure. The band within snaps and he is able to slip all the way inside, but her tight walls still fight to push him back out. He holds her in place until her body is able to relax itself. Losing the strength in her arms, she falls to his chest and grips his shoulders. She cries out as her pussy pulses. She can't feel anything at this point, but MacCready can tell that there is tiny stream of something thick and warm seeping from her slit, onto his balls.

Ashley just remains on top of him unable to regain her strength. Other than pain all she can feel is immense pressure against her womb and bladder. Her legs have become numb and the nerves in her back strike her any time she tries to move a single muscle.

"I'm sorry I did that so suddenly. I was just trying to make it as quick as I could."

"It's fine. I completely understand. I just wish I could move even if just a little bit."

"Do you want me to move for you?"

"I guess we can give it a try."

"Okay. Just let me know if you want me to stop."

He tries lifting himself back up into her but her body continues to fight him. He relaxes his fingers and begins massaging her butt-cheeks, then slowly works them up to her lower back. She lets out an unconscious moan, then quickly muffles herself. His touch just feels so good. She never knew a man could be so gentle. He gives her a tender kiss.

"Just try to relax," he whispers.

His hands move back south until his fingers are massaging the insides of her thighs. Ashley can feel herself beginning to loosen up and his massages actually help to bring feeling back to her legs. He lifts his hips again and this time he is able to enter her fully without worry that she is just going to force him back. He continues this motion again and again until her tense posture becomes lose and her hips rest naturally over him.

"Has the pain gone down a bit?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think I can sit back up now."

"Alright."

He places his hands over her elbos and helps to lift her up until her back is straight. He can tell right when she is in the perfect position because her hips fall that much more down on him allowing his crown to rest directly over her G-spot. She moans again. Her breasts bounce as she twitches with pleasure. MacCready smiles, knowing he just gave her her first intercostal thrill. Fighting through the pain, she continues to rock against him wanting his crown to kiss her G-spot again and again. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip as she breathes heavily towards the sky.

MacCready is doing everything in his power not to allow himself to reach his limit. Just looking at her sends his hormones through the roof but by reminding himself that this entire moment is for her he is able to control himself. Her rocking soon turns to actual thrusts and by following her pace he is able to thrust along with her. He can feel her inner walls twitching faster and faster as her climax rises. Wanting to give her a little extra sensation, he sets his thumbs over the tip of her folds and spreads them ever so slightly so that her clitoris is able to massage his base directly. She moans again and her thrusts become quick, short, pulses.

Breathing too heavy to keep biting her lip at this point, Ashley allows her mouth to drop open as subtle moans escape her throat. Never has she imagined that her body would end up taking control and somehow know exactly how to satisfy her desire. Even MacCready doesn't seem to have to put in as much effort as she was expecting. Sex always seemed like it was going to be a physical endeavor but this experience is showing her it is more due to stamina than it is muscle strength.

Thinking of muscles, she suddenly realizes that she has not been taking advantage of the fact that his entire chest is exposed before her and yet she hasn't even really touch it. She moves her hands from his shoulders and places them over his pecs. Already she had forgotten how pleasing to the touch they are. His muscles are just so much bulkier than her own. 'All that testosterone really does wonders.' He leans in with his lips begging for another kiss. His desire makes her unable to deny him. They tongue dance as she continues to pulse and twitch over him.

She moans again, "Hold me tightly Robert. I'm so close."

His body tenses with excitement. He knows that as soon as she reaches that blissful point he will not be able to hold himself back a moment longer. He spreads his palms over her butt-cheeks and holds her against him as tight as he can while at the same time being sure not to hurt her. This extra bit of pressure is just what she needs for her clitoris to achieve the sensation it craves and combined with his crown continuing to massage her G-spot she reaches her limit.

"Yeah, that's it! Right there! Yes! Yes!"

Not wanting to spoil the moment but also wanting to quiet her, MacCready shoves his mouth into hers as he continues to hold her tightly. He then releases her to allow her to breathe but keeps his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," he whispers.

"I love you too," she replies.

She kisses him again as his cock can take no more of her vaginal walls massaging his entire shaft and he erupts deep inside her. Their bodies pulse simultaneously as they barley find the strength for even a few more thrusts before falling limp to the bed. As they continue to hold one another, they struggle to find their breath. Not wanting to suffocate him, Ashley rolls of MacCready and rests herself at his side with her arm draped over his abdomen. Now unable to see her face clearly, he turns himself to his side and wraps his arm around her as well. They just look at each other for the longest moment.

"So what now? I'm so tired but I don't want to fall asleep. Plus we're pretty vulnerable like this," Ashley states.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll stay up and watch over us. You just get some rest."

"Really? You're going to stay awake all night?"

"That's right. All night."

Ashley thinks to herself for a moment. "Maybe it might be best if we just head back. It's not that far. We could-"

He places his fingers over her lips and hushes her. "It's okay. You still need to take time to recover and I am sure all this has been pretty strenuous on you."

"But I don't want to just leave you lying here awake on your own. It's just as much my responsibility to keep us safe as it is yours."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He gives her a tender kiss hoping to relax her. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Now please get some sleep. I want you to be able to get back to full health as soon as possible."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

He kisses her again and within seconds she is fast asleep. For the longest moment he just looks at her, captivated by her beauty. He wonders to himself, 'What might happen between us if she does in fact become pregnant? Sex isn't always a given and with her not being in top physical condition she might not even be capable of getting pregnant right now. But if she does then would I want to be responsible for another child? Guess I don't really have a choice at this point. I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but then again it is just so much responsibility. And what about her? Does she really want one or was she just willing to take the risk? I guess I'll just have to find out.'

He rolls over onto his back and looks towards the fire. It has already burned down decently far. He perks up his ears for a bit and listens hard for any kind of sound other than the wind. Still there is nothing. No birds, no insects, not even the water makes a single wave or splash. It's just such a peaceful moment it is almost surreal.

Trying as hard as he can not to wake her, he sits up from the bed and tucks the blanket around Ashley's body. He gets himself dressed, then sets his gun back in its holster, before working on building back up the fire. As he walks around the area in search for more wood he keeps his eyes pealed for any sign of danger. In the distance he spots a caravan heading towards the east. If they have not seen any sign of trouble then hopefully the two of them will stay in the clear for at least a few more hours. He finishes his search and brings the firewood back to the shake.

As he tosses the wood onto the fire he hears Ashley shuffle in her sleep. She stretches out her arm then weeps as she finds only an empty bed. MacCready steps over to her and takes her by the hand. Her weeping subsides and she falls back into a deep sleep. He begins to hum a gentle tune and a smile spreads over her face. He brushes her hair back with his fingers then looks out to the moon that shines low in the sky. Feeling as if it is watching them it actually gives him a bit of comfort. It is as if everything is as it should be, and for the first time in a long time, he feels as if he has done something right instead of it just achieving things through luck.


	6. Alternate Ending: Bad

Writer's note: This chapter is a "What if" scenario playing out what would have happened if Ashley had decided to pick David over MacCready.

(David Ending)

She begs him with all her soul, "Please, not here."

He stares back at her for a moment then reluctantly replies, "Alright. I'll see what I can do to get you out of this cell, but don't think that will mean you'll be free to do as you please. I'll be having you moved to my quarters where you will remain until I can come up with a proper punishment for your disobedience."

He releases her from the wall and she falls to her knees. Her body quivers as her hormones become confused at how her body temperature has dropped so suddenly.

David looks down his nose at her. "You're a goddess. I never imaged I would see you so helpless." He makes himself proper and tries to tuck his boner deeper into his pants. "I'm going back to speak with my brother. Whither or not I get his approval I will be back to take you out of here. You will be given proper treatment and dine at your desire. Please just have a bit more patients my dearest. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Night falls before he is able to return. As he unlocks her cell once again, Ashley looks to him cold, tired, and broken.

"I have wonderful news. My brother has agreed to allowing you to be moved to my chambers so long as you don't misbehave. Isn't that great?"

She nods her head in agreement even though she still can't stand the idea of being even closer to him. But she has become so cold, so hungry, so weak. Just the idea of being warm and full again sounds like heaven, even if it is ruled by the devil.

"Come. I'll see to it you are able to have a bath and access to some new clothes." He holds out his arms to her.

Joey watches them intensely from his corner. He preys that she is not stupid enough to take David up on his offer. She might as well be signing over her soul at that point. To his disbelief she takes David by the hand and he leads her towards the exit. His worry overpowering his fear he can't help but speak up.

"Ashley don't do it!" He runs over to her side and grips the cell's bars tightly.

"Shut your mouth Private! This doesn't concern you!"

Joey ignores David's command. "Ashley please! You can't give up! You have to retain your dignity! If you go with him, he will strip you of what little you have left!"

"I said, shut your mouth or I will have it sewn shut!"

"I'll be okay, Joey. You don't need to worry about me," Ashley says with her head down.

He shakes his head. "You can't."

She allows David to continue to lead the way. She does her best to walk on her own but ends up stumbling over her feet. David lifts her up into his arms and carries her the rest of the way.

As the evening presses on, Ashley is given access to the community shower which David assures remains closed off until she has gotten full use of it for as long as she needs. After about two hours she makes her way out wearing nothing but a bath robe and some slippers. David leads her to his quarters and once inside he makes sure to lock the door tight so that no one may enter or leave. As she sits down on his bed he presents her with a trey of any kind of food she might want to eat. There are snacks, fruits, vegetables, desserts, and even a bowl of hot, canned, soup along with a bottle of Nuka-Cola, and some water.

"Please, take whatever you'd like," David insists.

Taking a moment to look over the trey she ends up grabbing the bowl of soup and bringing the rim up to her face to drink it down. It is salty and warm. Not the kind of thing she is normally into but right now it is just what she needs.

"Is it good?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you," she answers softly.

"I'm glad." He places the trey down on the side table. "So sorry to say I gotta go finish up a few things before bed. Feel free to keep eating, uh... I've got some mags you can read in that drawer right there, and of course you can curl up in my bed... oh I almost forgot." He moves over to his dresser and pulls out a pink, folded, bundle of cloth and brings it over to her. "Here. I got you this nightgown. I hope it's your size."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Right. Well um... I guess I'll see you in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay," she agrees.

As soon as he leaves the room she shoves the rest of the food into her mouth. She can't chew it fast enough, just wanting every last bit to fill her stomach and remove the needle like ache that has been plaguing her over the last week. Once the food is completely devoured she pops open the Nuka-Cola and drinks it down quickly then immediately tops it all off with the bottle of water. Angry knowing that she has just traded herself in for some food and comfort, she crushes the water bottle tightly in her fist then chucks it to the far side of the room as hard as she can. It bounces off the wall then hits the floor with a loud rattle that continues for over ten seconds before the bottle finally rolls to a silent stop.

Not wanting to re-soak her clean face in tears she does her best to keep herself from crying. She stands up from the bed and walks over to the full length mirror pinned up on the wall. She slowly opens her robe afraid of what she might find within. She lets it fall from her shoulders to the floor as she searches every inch of her skin for bruises or sores. To her surprise she only finds miner scrapes along her elbows and knees. She then places her fingers between the gap of her thighs and checks for any discoloration around her pelvis and labia. She finds nothing out of the ordinary and becomes relieved.

She looks over to the nightgown David has left her and wonders just what kind of taste he has in mind for her. She lifts up its noodle straps between her fingertips and finds that it is a baby doll befitting of a modest woman. Not too sexy, but also cute with cloth that isn't see through, and lace that outlines the breasts and the rim of the skirt. It even has a matching pair of bikini cut undies along with it.

"I guess it is good to know he is consistent," she says to herself.

She quickly slips on the panties first then drapes the nightgown over herself. She then searches his room for a comb and sits back down on his bed to make herself comfortable. As the needles of the comb straighten each hair on her head she can't help but fantasize that it is actually MacCready combing her hair for her. Just the thought of his fingers caressing her scalp, down her shoulders, to her back sends her womanly instincts through the roof.

"Oh Robert, if only you were here right now."

Before she even realizes what is happening, her fingers find their way over the mound of her underwear and a rush of heat causes her clitoris to tingle with desire. She lies herself back against the bed's fluffy pillow and her fingers make their way past the silky fabric and over her labia. Her middle finger slides directly to her entrance and slips in with ease. Her body becomes tense as her thumb rubs in tiny circles over her clitoris as her other hand grasps at her tender breast. She can feel herself quickly loosing control. At any moment she will soil her brand new panties and more than likely endure David's wrath because of it.

Just as she is about to reach her limit she hears the door become unlocked. Now in a panic she quickly pulls her hand free and covers herself with the blanket. As David enters the room she tries to pretend that she is asleep but her breathing has become too erratic.

"Oh darling," David sings as he enters. He finds her robe in a pile on the floor. "I see you decided to put on the nightgown I picked out for you. I hope that means you like it." He steps over to the side of the bed. "I can hear you breathing under there," he giggles, "What are you doing?"

He pulls back the blanket to find her face flushed and her eyes glossed over. Her chest heaves up and down rapidly as she tries to keep her legs locked tightly together.

"I see. So you started without me huh? Well, I hope at least you will let me finish you off."

He crawls onto the bed beside her and slides his fingers down her navel and into the band of her panties. Embarrassed she turns away from him but he places his hand upon her check to motion for her to look at him. He then plants a kiss over her lips and takes her tongue into his mouth. His hand travels south once again and this time it reaches its destination. His index and middle finger rest just over her vaginal opening. Ashley moans which in turn causes David to moan making their mouths vibrate against one another. As his fingers find their way deeper into the folds of her lips, Ashley grips him by the shoulder of his military jacket to brace herself against the pressure. David stops and looks to her for a moment.

"I promise I'll be gentle," he explains.

He continues deeper and the phalanx of his fingers create a pleasurable amount of pressure to form at the base of her pelvis. As she lets out a small moan he steals another kiss from her lips then slips his fingers in just a bit deeper so that the ligaments of his fingers are able to massage her base as the tips of his fingers discover the wall of membrane that proves to him once and for all that she is in fact a virgin. His body grows hot.

"My goddess, I want to pleasure you so badly. Won't you give me that honer?"

He lifts his fingers up again and she moans out loud, much more audible than before. Her breathing continues to rise and her whole body becomes tense. He lifts his fingers again and again each time slightly quicker than the last. Ashley can't restrain herself any further. She allows herself to let go and her orgasm spreads throughout the bottom half of her body, before traveling up her midsection, and into her brain. She squints her eyes shut and takes a few minutes to catch her breath. She then opens them and turns to David who is smiling at her with the biggest grin she has seen on him yet.

"That was so beautiful. Like nothing I have ever witnessed in my entire life."

She doesn't reply and instead just continues to try to slow down her heart by taking in deep breaths of air. He lifts his soaked fingers to his lips and gives them a lick.

He moans, "Mmm... sweeter than candy."

He gives her one last kiss before sitting himself upright in the bed. He begins to remove his uniform button by button. Once his shirt is halfway open he looks back over to her.

"I just realized, this will be the first time you've seen me without my clothes on as well." Ashley slowly closes her eyes then opens them again. "I can tell you, you're in for a treat. I've been toning myself up just for you. Check these out."

He stands up from the bed and pulls his shirt from his chest revealing his ripped arms and pecs along with a six pack. He flexes for her as if performing some kind of mating dance.

"What do you think? You like them?"

Ashley nods her head and reaches out her arms to him. He couldn't be happier. He finishes stripping off the rest of his clothes and crawls back onto the bed over her. She places her hands over his pecs and becomes mesmerized by how hard and firm they are. She then rubs her palms over his skin. She is surprised by how tight and soft his skin is. Knowing there is no turning back now, she figures she might as well enjoy the fact that at least he is not an ugly person on the outside. Right now she sees him as just a huge chunk of man meat, who is just such the perfect temperature, that she wants his warmth to surround her body.

This is the moment David has been dreaming of since the first day he ever laid eyes upon her. Her body is just as perfect as he imagined it would be. Her curvy figure, her fare skin, and her hair as soft as silk. There could be no one in the world more beautiful than her. These things suddenly give him a realization.

"I don't know if I can do this. To soil such a flower that is already in full bloom means by changing anything about it I will only cause it to wilt. I can't allow that to happen to my goddess, my queen, my love."

Tears escape Ashley's eyes. "Then please... just let me go," she begs.

"But I can't do that either. My brother would surely have us both killed and where is the sense in that?"

"At least for a brief time you would know, that you let a sad and desperate bird, go free from its cage."

He shakes his head. "But you don't have to be sad. You don't. I can help you feel happier than you ever have in your entire life. I'll prove it to you."

As he leans down to kiss her his fingers move to remove her underwear. She looks down to get a view of what's happening. Her panties slide past her knees and he hitches his large erection up against her crevice. To her it looks impossibly large. 'And he thinks that is going to fit inside me? There is no way. My pelvis will split in two.'

She becomes terrified, "David...?" Her body shivers.

He hushes her, "It'll be okay my darling. I promise."

He gives her a kiss then positions the head of his cock over her entrance. As the crown begins to prod her opening she already feels as if it is too much pressure and her legs start to become numb. He takes care to insure that her lips rest delicately around his shaft so that they do not become pinched between their V-lines. Shifting into a more comfortable position he slowly slips his way in deeper until her hymen refuses him further entry.

"Now this is where it's going to get tricky. I'm going to do my best to limit the pain but it's going to hurt either way."

Ashley holds her breath and bites down on her lip as he places his hands upon her hips and gives her a hard nudge. He can feel that his head has punctured her hymen but it did not go all the way though as he intended. Ashley arches her back as the pain from the puncture shocks the nerves in her pelvis and travels up her spine.

"I'm sorry my queen, one more thrust otta to do it."

He positions himself for a second time and repeats the same motion and this time his head does break all the way through but the girth of his shaft still has trouble spreading her tight walls.

Ashley cries out, "It hurts David! It hurts so much!" Her body shivers uncontrollably having fallen into shock.

He brushes his fingers along her forehead to sooth her. "I know my darling. This isn't comfortable for me either but we're almost there then there will be nothing but pleasure."

Wanting to give himself more distance to build up momentum, he pulls himself back so that only the tip of his cock remains inside her. At this point Ashley can hardly feel anything since her entire lower half tingles with pain, having gone completely numb. Before she has time to prepare herself for the next thrust, David plunges himself into her, forcing his shaft to squeeze past her tight walls and not stopping until his balls rest against her pelvis. He can feel her vaginal blood surround his shaft then like a stream it travels downward across his balls, then drips onto the sheets, forming a large stain under them.

Ashley digs her nails into his shoulders trying to get her brain to focus on a feeling anywhere else on her body. She squirms under him, her face bright red, and her eyes shut as tight as possible.

"David I can't! You have to stop!"

"It's okay my love. The bad part is over."

"No! I feel like something is wrong!"

"Everything is fine. You just need to relax."

He begins to move and with each new thrust he feels himself able to glide into her a bit easier. Eventually his thrusts turn into short, pulses as he keeps the crown of his cock directly up against her G-spot. Her hands move from his shoulders to bed-sheets and she grips them so tightly she would swear she is going to rip them clean off. David notices her struggle and takes her fingers into his and allows her to grip them as hard as she wants. She begins to whine as her body becomes confused by the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. After a few minutes her hips regain their feeling but her feet and toes remain numb. David does his best to maintain his stamina.

"I won't cum until you do my darling. Take as long as you need."

Even as he says those words he can feel himself becoming tired. She is so soft, so warm, so tight and her pocket feels like the perfect fit for even his massive cock, that reaches all the way up to the opening of her uterus where he can feel the head of his dick press against its tough surface.

"I want to fill you with every last drop of my seed," he says breathlessly. "I want you to be mine, and mine alone."

Ashley can feel her body becoming hot once again. The caress of his base against her clitoris, the slap of his balls against her anus, the crown of his cock kissing her G-spot again and again. She takes in a deep breath.

"David! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She moans.

"Yes! That's it my goddess! Cry out to the heavens! Let them hear you!"

She arches herself up towards him. He takes her cleavage into his mouth as one last hard thrusts sends her over the edge and has her moaning towards the ceiling. Seeing the glow upon her face, David can't help but climax along side her as he holds her hips hard against his waist. She can feel his cock pulse for the longest time. Each one spilling more and more semen into her womb before overflowing and dripping out from between her crevice. David closes his eyes and savers every second knowing that this has become her last few moments as his innocent, pure, princess. She is now truly his queen and he her king.

Their breathing becomes quiet and their heartbeats lower but David doesn't open his eyes until he hears the distinct sound of Ashley crying. He looks down at her confused. He was expecting her to be filled with bliss but instead he finds only sadness.

"Darling, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

She covers her face with her hands and cries into her palms. He thinks to himself for a moment then suddenly realizes what has just happened. He has withered his flower that was once so pristine even though he told himself he shouldn't. He looks down at his cock. It is painted red with her blood.

"Oh god, what have I done? I actually did it. Even after I told myself not to. Oh Ashley, I'm so sorry," he cries.

She continues to weep into her palms then turns away from him to bury her face into the bed pillow. His hands shake as his body becomes confused. He wants to touch her, to comfort her, but at the same time he feels he is no longer worthy.

"What can I do? Please tell me how I can make this up to you!" He begs. She doesn't reply. "Please my darling. Speak to me. I need to know how to make this right."

As she turns back to face him she pulls the pillow out from under her head and holds it tight against her chest. The pillow has already become soaked in tears. She looks up at him with disappointed eyes.

"There is _nothing_ you can do. Even if you spend the rest of your life trying to make it up to me, it will _never_ be enough. You have taken something from me that I can never get back and more importantly have probably impregnated me with a child I never intended to have. I asked you to stop. I asked you to help me. If you had then maybe things could have been different between us, but now it's too late. You have clipped my wings and I will _never_ forgive you."

"I'm sorry. I was blinded by my obsession, But I can see clearly now. And I do still want to help you. I'm just not sure how."

"It doesn't matter anymore. One day, I don't know when. It might even take years, but one day, you guys are gonna leave to door to this little birdie's cage unlatched, and when you do... I'm gonna cause the whole place to fall into the ground." She stares up at him with a vengeful glint in her eye.


End file.
